JumpStart Preschool (1995)
JumpStart Preschool is a game released by Knowledge Adventure in 1995 that focuses on educational concepts for preschoolers. It would later be replaced by JumpStart Preschool (1998). It is also known as Jump Ahead Preschool in Europe. In the game, the player accompanies four animal children to preschool. The player can engage in many activities in the preschool classroom. Characters *Eleanor *Casey *Pierre *Kisha *Felicia Gameplay The player can explore the interactive preschool classroom and click on items to play activities, listen to songs, or see animations. Clicking on the gift in the middle of the room under the table will take the player to a random activity. Being that this is one of earlier JumpStart games, there is no toolbar feature, nor is there any kind of point or reward system. The game does have a progress report, which enables the player to see how they are doing. Classroom Activities *'Easel:' Color pictures with Casey. The areas in the pictures have numbers, letters, or shapes in them. Use the paint cans to fill in the areas that have the same number, letter, or shape as the paint can. *'Notepad:' Connect the dots with Kisha. You can choose numbers or letters. Connect the dots in numerical or alphabetical order to create a picture. *'Turtle Bowl:' Play with the classroom's pet turtle with Casey. Match turtles to the nests that have the same number of eggs as the number on the turtle's back. *'Jigsaw Puzzle:' Place objects on the picture with Pierre. Look at the silhouettes on the picture. Click and drag objects from your toolbar, and place them on the picture where they belong. *'Bulletin Board:' Play at the bulletin board with Kisha. Click on the picture on the bulletin board that matches the one in Kisha's hand. *'Fish Bowl:' Play hide and seek with Felicia the fish. Click on the light switch so she can hide. Then she will give a clue as to where she is hiding. *'Nursery Song Book:' Listen to songs with Casey. The lyrics will appear on the screen so you can sing along. There are four songs: , , , and . *'Doll House:' Make matches in the dollhouse with Pierre. Click on two window shutters to see what is behind them. Make matches of the same objects. *'Pierre's Picture:' Find visual differences with Casey. Look at the four Pierres. One Pierre is different than the other. Find the one that is different. *'Trash Can:' Clean up the yard with Eleanor. The trash can will tell you which item it wants, and how many of that item. Click and drag the correct item and quantity to the trash can. Songs Original JumpStart songs from the game: *Welcome to JumpStart Preschool *Seven Days of the Week *The Alphabet Thing *Numbers Song *Seasons Song *Winter Song *Spring Song *Summer Song *Fall Song *Shapes Song Songs originally performed by the musical artist Bethie: *Jellybean Jive *Shirley and Nate *Still Hungry *Sam the Snake Adaptations of pre-existing songs: * * * * * * * Educational Concepts *Numbers *Letters *Colors *Shapes *Counting *Phonics *Rhyming *Vocabulary *Matching *Similarities and Differences Re-releases JumpStart Preschool and JumpStart Pre-K received a bundle release as "Jumpstart Preschool Deluxe" circa 1998.Knowledge Adventure. (1998). Jumpstart Preschool. Jumpstart Preschool Deluxe. Retrieved April 20, 2018. Additionally in the mid-ninties, the game was released in Swedish as part of a McDonald's promotion. JumpStart Preschool was later re-released by Davidson & Associates in 1999 under the name Davidson's Learning Center Series: Preschool. In 2007, JumpStart Preschool was re-released once again in bundle called JumpStart Early Development, which also included JumpStart Toddlers (2000), JumpStart Baby (2000), and JumpStart Kindergarten (1994). In the same year, JumpStart Preschool was also re-released with the JumpStart Ready to Learn System bundle, which included the DVD game JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip, several short storybooks, and alphabet flash cards. Credits See JumpStart Preschool (1995)/Credits Gallery 'Screenshots' pre95 outside school.png|Outside the schoolhouse JSPreschoolClassic 1.png|The Sign-in Screen JSPreschoolClassic 2.png|Inside the classroom JSPreschoolClassic 3.png|''Easel'' pre95 notepad.png|''Notepad'' pre95 turtle bowl.png|''Turtle Bowl'' pre95 jigsaw puzzle.png|''Jigsaw Puzzle'' pres-old_letters.png|''Bulletin Board'' pre95 fish bowl.png|''Fish Bowl'' pres-old_song.png|''Nursery Song Book'' pre95 dollhouse.png|''Doll House'' pre95 pierre's picture.png|''Pierre's Picture'' pre95 trash can.png|''Trash Can'' pre95 progress report.png|The progress report CreditsScene95.png|''Credits Sequence'' 'Promotional Images' preschool preview.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview. The image of Casey is from JumpStart Pre-K, however. 'Box Art' Pre95_autorun.png|The AutoPlay launch menu JApres.png|European Box Art, Also Known as Jump Ahead Preschool FrenchPre1995Cover.jpg|French box art swedishpreschool95.jpg|Swedish box art js preschool arabic.jpg|Arabic boxart 41X0JOnncUL._SR600,315_PIWhiteStrip,BottomLeft,0,35_SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg|Davidson's Learning Center Series: Preschool Video JumpStart Preschool Full Playthrough (Classic 1995 Edition) References Preschool Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Preschool Preschool Category:Counting Preschool Category:Math Preschool Category:Phonics Preschool Preschool Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:Kisha Category:Eleanor Category:JumpStart Full Grade Products Category:Pierre Category:Casey